the three demons
by aznrubio
Summary: what if naruto not only had one kyuubi but three naruhina onesided kibahina sasuhina others to be decided T for some sceanes up for adoption i cant find what i was going to do with this


proluge

hahaha i kill all" spech

**i shall kill demon **

_thought _

**_demon thought_**

"Minoto I can't let you do this," yelled Kushina holding Naruto back "not to our son he already has two demons from us not a third please."

I can't take another child from another parent if I can't make the sacrifice pleaded Minoto

"Please don't take him" pleaded Kushina curling her lips showing her fangs trying to scare him "anyone but him the doctors said I'd die he'll be alone and treated like a monster."

"Then who should I have then any suggestions?" as he to tried to scare her by growing fur on his neck

"You know your werewolf half doesn't scare me," Kushina said with a giggle

"And your vampire half doesn't scare me," Minoto said with a chuckle at that "and you know I have to take Naruto with me right"

Fine but before I sleep to die peace fully I have one wish

What is it? I shall do my best to grant it

Make sure Naruto will be safe

You know I can't do that

But I still wish it min-kun

I'll see that oji-san takes care of it hopefully

**Outside of Konoha **

The giant fox let out another booming laughter you puny humans can do nothing to me I say nothing

Hold it off for the hokage as if on cue a giant toad appeared and on top of it a blond man holding his child was there

What's this the kyuubi questioned the giant toad oh and is that your son in that basket asked the giant toad

Why yes it is both of them

Now can you distract h— but he was cut off by kyuubi's laughter

Ha-ha-ha the yellow flash nothing you can do that will kill me As if he spoke to soon as a blinding light captured him and placed him in Naruto

Good-bye my son Naruto oji-san take care of my son he'll need it with kyuubi in him

Good-bye Minoto the third said with a grim excretion

**_ five years later _**

"_Why today of all days why? October 10__th__ my birthday but instead I get tortured. I wonder when they will attack me today_," thought a 6 year old boy the only one in all of Konohagakure with wild blond hair

"Oomph s-s-sor-rr-ry m-m-mister" said a shy young girl with tears on her face

"Don't worry about it I was the one lost in my thoughts" responded the blond "so why are you crying and who are you?"

"I'm Hinata hyuuga who are you?"She said

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki future hokage" he said Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the boys antics

"Look there's the demon" yelled one of the ninja

"Get him before he corrupts the heiress" said a hyuuga as the crowd started to chase the two out of the city into the forest.

"Hinata run and take these" Naruto said handing her his goggles "I'll be the distraction now go run as fast as you can"

"Good demon now we can kill you all alone," Said ANBU with a wolf mask.

Doton: Dodan yelled a jounin as Naruto felt a piercing pain through his shoulder holding him up

My turn said a women with pink hair took out a kunai and slit my through when I tried to scream nothing came out. Then a big fat man came but the rest was muted but I saw how part of his body grew and started to beat me up. When he finally backed down a person with blond hair came and mouthed something and suddenly I had huge pain in my head then he stopped. Then the ANBU came he forced his chakara out I could even see it and plunged it on my abdomen and he stepped back. I waited for my death but it didn't come instead with pale eyes did an open palm thrust into my abdomen where the chakara ball hit me finally I was sent to sweet oblivion.

**_Naruto's mindscape_**

"**Kit wake up**" said a loud dark voice

"**He's a cub**" said another voice

"**Stop it both of you**" said a wise feminine voice

"Where am I" said Naruto

"**You're in your mindscape young one'**" Said the same wise feminine voice

"Then who are you?" Said Naruto"

"**I'm kyuubi**" said the same voice which turned out to be a _**BAT**_

"**No I'm kyuubi**" said a _**WOLF**_

"**No I am**" said a fox (A.N.: the wolf and bat are big because he didn't have them unlike the fox)

"**Why don't we say our names by the way I'm kyuubi since I was first but Naruto-Chan you refer to me as kyuubi-sensei"**Said kyuubi

"**And I'm lunar**" said the wolf immediately

"**Tear**" said the fox going to the darkest corner and started to cry

"Um o Kay why is he crying and aren't I dead? Questioned Naruto

"**He doesn't like his name**" replied lunar

"**Oh yeah your supposed to be dead give him chakara to heal**" Said kyuubi

_**Real world**_

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha miss me" said Naruto radiating pitch black/moonlight silver /crimson red causing every on to run like all hellbroke lose

"good bye Konoha," said Naruto


End file.
